Dead Man Walking
by Niknakz93
Summary: When Sam and Dean get thrown into a pair of girls lives, they soon find out the dangers of them hanging around- in both love and monsters. But there are deadly, ancient secrets at play. Can the boys figure that out before its too late? Reviews loved!
1. Your apple pie was freaking nice!

**Dead Man Walking**

_Ok- so this was originally my "The Other Side" story- my first ever fic. But now, after a crappy 30 hits I've revamped it, and planning to update again- chapters will get muccchhh longer too. (I still cringe at how short they were!) _

_Thanks again! _

_Looking forward to updating this again. X Nic_

Sam was bored.

He set his now closed laptop down on the motel bed, fed up with searching the endless sites looking for a new job... If hunting counted as a job- it was more like a life sentence to him.

He sighed and glanced up at the clock on the wall- it had just gone ten in the evening. His elder brother, Dean, had gone to get something to eat... nearly an hour ago.

_What the hell's taking him so long?_ He thought with a sigh, standing up and picking up his light brown coat and room key as he walked out the door and closed it behind him.

Sam cast his gaze to the car park- the car was still there anyway; the '67 Chevy Impala. His brothers prized possession.

Sam pulled his coat tighter around him, it was a cold night, the dull streetlights and few shops were the only source of light.

Then he saw a café on the corner of the street.

_Whats the betting?_ He thought sullenly to himself as he walked towards it. The café itself was normal, not very flash at all. He glanced inside- it was nearly empty, except-

He sighed in defeat and pushed the door open, the bell above rang softly. He walked to the corner of the café where his brother was sat between a pair of- surprise, surprise... pretty blonde waitresses.

Sam stopped in front of the table just as Dean looked up, grinning.

'Sammy! I'd like you to meet Laila, and Sarah.' He gestured to each of the girls, who batted their eyelids at him. On another night, he'd be a little interested- they looked pretty decent. College girl's maybe?

He rolled his eyes and nodded to them. Then looked back at his brother, who was now stuffing his face with something.

'About done?' Sam asked, feeling annoyed now- he was tired and so wanted to go to sleep. Dean rolled his eyes and stood up. 'Looks like the party's over girls thanks to killjoy here.' He told them.

They pouted, but stood up and let him out.

Sam headed back to the exit, glad to get out. Dean was pissed off- just because his little brother needed tucking into bed didn't mean he had to leave.

He turned to Sarah- Laila had gone back to work to his intense disappointment. 'I'll call you later.' He winked and she grinned. He turned away and headed to the door Sam held open for him.

'Oh! By the way...' Dean called to Sarah just before the door closed.

'Your apple pie was freaking nice!'


	2. Love Story

'Dude, why do you have to be so annoying? I was a minuet away from getting two phone numbers. _Two!_ Not one!' Dean told Sam in a pissed voice.

Sam rolled his eyes- it was nothing new. Sam opened the motel door and they walked in. Dean collapsed on his bed and kicked of his shoes. 'Hell Sammy, I'm so bored! Find me something to shoot damnit.' Sam sighed and took of his shoes and coat and laid them to one side.

'I'll check the database in the morning.' He said in a tired voice. Dean snorted. 'Well, we're leaving tomorrow what ever happens.' He turned over and switched his lamp of, not bothering to take his beaten leather jacket off.

Sam ran a hand through his hair- it was unnatural. There was usually something on the databases. But for the past week they had been stuck in this small, boring town.

Sam switched his light of and lay down under the thin covers and closed his eyes.

Dean was the first to wake.

He lay in bed for a moment, too idle to get up yet. Then with a groan he sat up and immediately regretted sleeping so wrapped up.

He was boiling more than a day in Death Valley. _Ironic name _he thought as he picked up his shoe and lobbed it at Sam's bed.

'Hey-!' he heard him shout sleepily. Dean stood up and stretched- god were those beds hard.

He glanced at his brother who was now sitting up looking very tousled hair and heavy eyed. 'What?' he mumbled, yawning. Dean grinned.

'Let's go and kill Casper the freaking ghost!'

Sam groaned and plonked back down.

'Later.'

That afternoon, they didn't have any luck.

Dean slammed the Impala door shut in annoyance as he got in the drivers side, Sam soon after.

'Where to then? Im outta ideas.' Dean asked, fiddling with the cassette player.

'Head back towards Wisconsin, we sho-'

But the rest of his words were drowned out as the volume suddenly shot up, and loud rock music started playing.

'Jeez, even Taylor Swift's better than this crap.' Sam remarked as the volume went right down. Dean looked daggers at his brother and said gruffly.

'As long as you don't start singing "Love Story", I don't care.'

Sam raised an eyebrow, a grin tugging at his mouth. 'Oh? You know the name of one of her songs? What about the others? Please enlighten me.' he remarked with a smirk.

'You shut your pie hole.' Dean retorted, turning the volume back up. Sam just laughed under his breath and smirked as the car slid out of the parking lot.

He was too easy to wind up sometimes.


	3. Togas and Angels

Sam was asleep as they drove along the deserted highway.

Dean was thinking about this exact day two years ago-the day he'd woken underground as he was pulled out of hell by the angel Castiel.

Dick's as he liked to call them, because that's what they essentially were; jumped up Dicks in a human body... Lucifer especially.

Cas had told him that they had work for him to do. Tying their togas?

Dean snorted at the thought of Cas, so serious and... Well...just serious. Wearing a toga.

_What ever turns them on_ he thought with a laugh that made it to the surface.

He looked up at the sky- it was twilight; not light, but not yet dark. Then he turned his attention to the road... and promptly slammed on the brakes with a 'Jesus-!'

There had been a teenage girl in the road, standing there in ripped bloody clothes, staring at him with pleading eyes.

'Dean-? What the-?' Sam had woken up, no doubt from the jolt and screeching tires. The car stopped, and the girl had vanished.

'What was that all about?' Sam demanded in alarm as Dean got out the car and ran in front of the streaming headlights, looking around. Sam got out too.

'What happened?' he asked, looking around too.

'There was a girl in the middle of the road.' Dean gasped, still looking around- she had looked very solid. Dark blue jeans and a white top. He remembered the look of horror etched upon her face.

'I'm telling you she was here!' Dean told Sam angrily as he didn't say anything.

'Okay, okay... I believe you. But-'

Sam looked around.

'She's gone.'

Dean shook his head.

He knew he hadn't been seeing things. Years of experience yelled at him that that wasn't usually the case.


	4. Keep your eyes on the road

Eventually, a few miles up the road, they came a small town.

They pulled into a petrol station, the car was running low. While his brother was busy filling the car, Sam wondered into the shop. It was pretty meagre and didn't stock much, so he didn't linger.

On the way out, the newspaper rack caught his eye. One headline in particular.

As he read the story on the cover, Dean came in and gave the money to the cashier, then asked Sam. 'What you gawping at?'

Sam turned the paper round to his brother.

'Were back in business.'

'_-So... some girl a few days ago gets dragged in a swamp and now locals are convinced someone's haunting them? That figures. Do they say who's supposedly haunting them_?'

Sam tapped at his laptop.

'Well it says here the original died ten years ago.' Dean snorted.

'Let me guess? Drowned in the swamp?'

He nodded. 'Thought to have, but the body was never found.' then added. 'Well, it says here she's been "seen" as far as the stretch of road between...' his voice tailed of.

'What?' Dean asked, glancing at his brother's expression, which was frozen at the moment in realization.

'Dean... what did that girl look like?' his brother frowned. 'Which one? It's hard to keep track nowadays.'

Sam rolled his eyes. 'The one you thought you saw.' Dean frowned. 'She was... blonde. Had dark blue jeans on and a white top.' Sam sighed.

'What!' Dean demanded. His brother laughed. 'Seems like you've seen her too.' Dean frowned. 'Oh. Well that's just brightened up my day (!)'

They didn't say anything, and Sam continued tapping away at the laptop.

'Dude can you stop making that damn noise? Trying to drive here.' Dean snarled not long after.

Sam sighed and closed his laptop.

'God you're so annoying.' He said under his breath, Dean scowled and reached for the volume dial and turned it up.

'And loving it.' He grinned, banging the wheel in time to the music.

Sam gave up completely and listened to his brother singing (rather badly) to some crappy song.

Half twelve, and the heavens opened into a torrential downpour, the headlights could hardly discern the rough road from the heavy ground fog.

'Crap! I can't see a thing!' Dean cursed, slowing the car down a fraction.

Sam leant forwards in his seat, also trying in vain to see.

'Dean, pull over now.'

Dean growled and banged the wheel. 'I can't tell if I'm even still on the road!' as if to prove his words correct, the ground suddenly jolted beneath them.

'Just stop here!' Sam yelled, grabbing the dashboard.

Suddenly Dean realized he should have listened to his brother for once.

The car slammed into something and tipped over, rolled violently over three times and finally came to rest on its hood with a metal tearing crunch.

The cars two passengers were suspended unconscious upside down in the wreckage, not knowing what happened.


	5. Collison Course

'Lily wake up!'

'Huh-?'

The frantic girl tried to wake her sister, who sat up and switched the lamp on to reveal tired eyes.

'Erin...'

She glanced at the clock- six-thirty am.

'Its dawn.' She complained.

The girl called Erin nodded. 'Im sorry... but... but a car crashed in the orchard!'

Lily frowned in confusion- was she still dreaming?

'What?' then she saw her sister's eyes and realized it was the truth.

'Oh my god...' she gasped, jumping up and pulling her slippers and dressing gown on.

Outside, they ran through the new dawn to see the wreckage of what would have been a gorgeous car before the crash.

'Oh my-! Theres someone in there!' Erin gasped, dropping to her knees and peering inside to see two figures still buckled in. a man in the driver's seat and a woman in the passenger side.

With a guilty squirm, Erin realized it was actually just a long haired guy.

She turned to Lily who was standing with horror etched into her face.

'What do we do?'

She was speechless for a moment, then burst out with. 'Call 911!' she nodded, face white as she pulled out her mobile.

'No signal! Use yours.' Erin pulled hers out, and to her dismay, she didn't have one either... and they were miles away from the town, and the car was currently being mended in the local garage.

There was only one option left- get them out themselves. 'Come on, help me' Lily said, tugging at the drivers door- to her surprise, it swung open rather easily for being bashed in.

'Get ready to catch him when I unclip it.' Lily warned her sister as she reached in, Erin prepared herself. With a slight thump and creak, the driver came away. They caught him and laid him on the grass before doing the same to the other.

Then they stood back and stared down at them. 'Err... what now? Do we move them? We might damage them if we do.'

Just then, they both felt the rain droplets land on their faces.


	6. England?

Thirty minuets later, the pair was laid out on the spare airbeds.

'Lines are down.' Erin announced as she walked back into the living room. Lily sighed, then gasped as the driver groaned and opened his eyes.

'What the-?' he mumbled, standing up with a slight wince.

Erin and Lily were just transfixed in shock for a moment, and then he noticed them. 'Where am I-?' then he noticed the one next to him. '-And what the hell have you done to my brother?'

Lily shook her head. 'We didn't do anything! We found you in your car wreck in our orchard and bought you back here.'

He frowned deeply. 'Car wreck-?' then his eyes widened. 'My cars totalled-?'

Erin nodded.

He bought a hand to his forehead. 'Damnit!' he roared, and then turned back to his brother.

'Sam. Sammy? Wake up.' His brother, Sam as he'd called him, groaned and opened his eyes wearily.

'Dean-? What happened-? Where are we?' he sat up and saw the sisters.

'Who are they?'

The driver, Dean, sighed. 'We crashed. They found us.' Sam looked up at the girls, who were watching him in silence.

He nodded, standing up. 'Thanks.'

Then to Erin and Lily's surprise, they made towards the door. 'What are you doing?' Lily asked in surprise.

Dean turned to her. 'Sorry love but we have to go.'

Erin snorted. 'Were miles from anywhere!' Sam nodded. 'Whats the nearest town?' Lily blinked.

'Nuneaton. But its five miles away.'

Both Sam and Dean froze.

'Nuneaton? What states that in?' Sam asked curiously. Erin laughed.

'State? You're not in America idiot!'

Sam frowned and Dean asked abruptly. 'Very funny. Please could you tell us?' Erin laughed again and moved to the TV and switched it on and turned to the news channel- BBC.

'England-? Were in England-? What the hell!' Dean burst out, gaping at the TV.

Then Lily realized something. 'Do you two come from Texas by any chance?' Sam nodded. 'Yes, how did you know that?'

She shrugged. 'Your accents.' Dean sighed and turned to the girls. 'Right. This is going to sound very, very weird. But it's the truth, so bear with me; we were driving along a highway and we hit something... just inside Virginia, North America.'

Erin laughed, but Lily frowned. 'What time did you crash? Do you know?' Sam spoke. 'About half past midnight.'

Erin stopped laughing. 'We found you at six thirty am.' Sam's eyes widened.

'The time zones- it happened at the exact same time. We crashed... somehow in England.'

Dean looked more confused than the girls. 'So... like an instant dimension jump kinda thing? That's not possible.'

Sam gave his brother a meaningful look, and he nodded in defeat. 'Ok, so we know it is. But by who?' Sam shook his head. 'I really don't know. It can't be him this time. We know that.'

Dean looked up and sighed. Sam turned to the girls.

'Could you show me the way to our car? I need my laptop.' Dean sighed again, this time in regret.

'If you can salvage it.'

Sam got it. 'Oh.'

**A/N: OK, so next chapter! Yes- this is going to be a very different story lmao! Sam and Dean in England-? This is gonna be so funny lmao! Some epic stuff coming soon! Reviews muchhh loved! X Nic**


End file.
